


Nothing else matters

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diner!AU, F/F, Genderswap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In una piccola comunità anche un nuovo diner può essere motivo di svago, e se non altro è un posto in più in cui andare a mangiare qualcosa, vedere gente. </p><p>Nel caso del <i>Destielle’s</i>, però, l’attrazione principale non è tanto il cibo (peraltro ottimo, e organizzato da Deanna e Sam in menù a tema con nomi e versi di canzoni), o la musica (Deanna ha scovato un jukebox vecchio stile, e l’ha riempito di pezzi <i>storici)</i>, quanto le persone. </p><p>-<br/>Diner!Au genderswap per la <a href="http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/53766.html">Quarta Settimana del Clash of the Writing Titans</a> di <a href="http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/">Mari di Challenge</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing else matters

**Nothing else matters**

 

Chi ben comincia è a metà dell’opera, si dice. Deanna e Castielle non perdono neanche un minuto, e litigano anche soltanto per scegliere il nome del locale.

A dire il vero, Deanna litiga da sola, impreca, e propone nomi squallidi come ‘The Other Side of the Donut’ e ‘Sweet Cherry Pie’ e Castielle la fissa con la testa leggermente inclinata di lato, gli occhi blu pieni di confusione.

Quando finalmente Deanna si sgonfia, Castielle appoggia la mano delicata sulla sua in segno di pace.

E poi Deanna esplode di nuovo.

“Basta!” tuona, seduta sbragata su una delle nuovissime sedie del locale. Probabilmente il suo è il primo sedere a deturparne la superficie. “Basta! Deciso! Lo chiamiamo ‘Castielle’ in tuo onore e  va bene così. Anche perché il tipo delle insegne sta aspettando, e senza nome non possiamo fare pubblicità.”

Castielle fa no-no con la testa, mentre si chiede cosa ci sia di diverso nel fatto che Deanna si è sempre seduta a gambe aperte come un maschio e nessuno si è mai sognato di dirle niente, e la prima volta che lei si è seduta allo stesso modo ha ricevuto sguardi imbarazzati e una lezione di portamento nientemeno che dal Winchester minore. C’è qualcosa che non le torna, ma ripone l’interrogativo in un angolo della sua mente, per sottoporlo a Deanna in un momento più appropriato.

“Il locale è di entrambe. Voglio che ci siano entrambi i nomi, è più armonioso. Propongo ‘Destielle’.”

“EH?” Deanna rischia di perdere la presa sulla sedia, cascare a terra come una pera.

“Destielle, ho detto. Come Deanna più Castielle. Semplice.” Termina l’angelo, e poi si sporge timidamente a darle un bacio (Deanna è subito pronta a infilarle una mano nei capelli, ad attirarla a sé, a convincerla a schiudere le labbra e a lasciarsi conquistare).

Deanna fa appena in tempo a spingerla piano contro il bancone nuovo di zecca, Castielle fa appena in tempo a trovare il coraggio di approfondire il bacio (il morso di Deanna sul labbro inferiore è un buon argomento), lasciare che la lingua di Deanna accarezzi la sua, che la sua mano si chiuda sul suo ginocchio e che le sue dita accarezzino il punto sensibile dietro la piegatura, che due cose accadono contemporaneamente.

Uno, Deanna decide che non sarebbe una cattiva idea sedurre il suo angelo contro il bancone ancora coperto di pellicola protettiva, soprattutto se Castielle continua a produrre piccoli suoni felici, minuscoli gemiti accaldati sul fondo della gola. Sinceramente? Le fanno perdere la testa.

Due, una pila di scatoloni entra levitando nel  locale e atterra sul pavimento. Deanna ha già la mano sulla coscia candida di Castielle quando da dietro la pila compare suo fratello, che osserva la scena, volge gli occhi al cielo e sbotta “ _Cristo_ , Deanna”.

Il fatto che Castielle si stacchi da lei con lo schiocco, tutta occhi languidi e guance arrossate e bocca umida e rossa per rimproverare Sam e dirgli di non bestemmiare a dire il vero le fa venire ancora più voglia di averla qui e subito.

“Che vuoi?” ribatte Deanna, asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano, un gesto che le guadagna un’occhiata pensosa di Castielle e un’occhiataccia da Sam. “Quest’angelo è un genio, merita una ricompensa! Abbiamo il nome del locale, quindi perché non muovi le chiappe e chiami il tizio, lì, e andiamo avanti noi con il trasloco?”

“Raccontala ad un altro,” un po’ sbuffa e un po’ ride il fratello, suddividendo gli scatoloni a seconda della destinazione, “come se non sapessi che è un trucco per sbolognarmi e avere via libera. E poi, Dee, ci hai pensato che gli scatoloni sono sulla _mia_ auto?”

Deanna ha un sussulto colpevole. No che non ci aveva pensato. E lasciargli guidare la sua _Baby_ dopo che Sam l’ha avuta tutta per sé per – quanto tempo? – quattro mesi mentre lei si sbrigava certe, uhm, faccende spiacevoli? Ahah, non penso proprio.

Decisione presa, balza in piedi ,agguanta le chiavi che luccicano con ingannevole innocenza sul cellophane del bancone, afferra Castielle per il polso sottile e se la trascina dietro.

“Andiamo, Cassie! Bigfoot qui può fare i lavori pesanti, noi ce ne andiamo a spasso!”

Castielle sbatte le palpebre sui gloriosi occhi blu, inclina la testa e annuncia: “c’è sempre quel posto appartato dietro il parco giochi? Quello che le coppiette usano per f-”

“Buono, buono angioletto,” la zittisce Deanna appena in tempo, una mano schiacciata sulla sua bocca morbida ( _non ci pensare, non ci pensare, non ci pensare)_ , mentre la trascina via ignorando qualsiasi commento di Sam.

-

In una piccola comunità anche un nuovo diner può essere motivo di svago, e se non altro è un posto in più in cui andare a mangiare qualcosa, vedere gente.

Nel caso del _Destielle’s_ , però, l’attrazione principale non è tanto il cibo (peraltro ottimo, e organizzato da Deanna e Sam in menù a tema con nomi e versi di canzoni), o la musica (Deanna ha scovato un jukebox vecchio stile, e l’ha riempito di pezzi _storici_ ), quanto le persone.

Castielle serve ai tavoli, e anche se non è molto sorridente i clienti apprezzano il suo rossetto color fragola abbinato al grembiulino (i _discorsi_ che vengono intavolati su quel grembiulino. Deanna li conosce intimamente, e se diventano troppo vivaci accarezza il calcio del fucile nascosto sotto il bancone), il modo un po’ insicuro col quale cammina sui tacchi (esiste un fiorente giro di scommesse su chi verrà annaffiato dalla bottiglia del ketchup volata via dal suo vassoio la prossima volta che prende una sbandata), la vitina stretta, i fianchi tondi e quel benedetto terzo bottone della sua camicetta, che sembra sempre sul punto di saltare via.

Deanna gestisce il banco, coordina le attività della cucina, si alterna alle bevande e alla cassa con Sam. Ogni scusa è buona per abbracciare il suo angelo, rubarle un bacio, farle una carezza, e la cosa non sembra nuocere agli affari. Anzi. Certo, di tanto in tanto deve ricorrere al fucile per minacciare un cliente troppo intraprendente, ma gli abituali hanno imparato in fretta la demarcazione del territorio.

Di tanto in tanto, un coraggioso prova a fare il filo a Deanna, e perché non dovrebbe. Quando riesce a stare composta e zitta (in media, _mai_ ) chiunque è costretto ad ammettere che è veramente _bella._ Alta e ben fatta con due tette _così_ , sempre ben fasciate dalla maglietta metallara di turno, un sedere _che sorride_ , anche se sempre infilato in jeans o calzoni militari (il coraggioso di turno ringrazia sempre per l’invenzione della vita bassa), grandi occhi verdi, una spruzzata di lentiggini sul nasino, boccuccia voluttuosa.

Quello che il malcapitato pretendente non sa, è che rischia di mettersi contro un’ira _celeste_ , oltre alla minaccia di lesioni molto più terrene.

In primo luogo la diretta interessata che, essendosi consacrata alla venerazione dell’angioletta, non concepisce più alcun interesse esterno verso la propria persona (“che cazzo, stai a vedere che sono cresciuta anche io,” è l’illuminato commento di Deanna, quando l’episodio si svolge la prima volta), e minaccia il poveretto dall’altra estremità del suo fucile a canne mozze preferito, sempre a portata di mano sotto il banco.

Sono questi i casi in cui aiuta avere un fratello minore di dimensioni disumane, che flette i bicipiti sullo sfondo scrocchiandosi le nocche con fare minaccioso. Deanna non lo ammetterà _mai, neanche sotto tortura, e grazie tante_ , ma averlo in giro in questi casi può risultare comodo come il coltello che ha sempre nello stivale.

E in quanto all’ira _celeste_ , quando qualcuno si permette anche solo di _pensare_ un apprezzamento nei confronti della _sua_ Deanna, lo sguardo di Castielle diventa scuro, i vetri iniziano a tremare, e un fischio persistente riempie l’aria finché Deanna non trova il modo di calmarla (e di scacciare l’importuno prima che faccia una fine molto peggiore).

Certo, poi quando si calma ‘Cassie’ rovina tutta l’atmosfera surreale dicendo, a voce abbastanza alta perché tutti possano sentire, “quello voleva fornicare con te, Deanna, l’ho sentito.”

-

Uno dei momenti più belli è la sera dopo cena, quando Deanna chiude a chiave la porta mentre sistemano tutto per il giorno dopo. Sam chiude i conti, Deanna pulisce e spegne la macchina del caffè, pulisce i tavolini, allinea le sedie.

A luci già spente infila una monetina nel jukebox, sceglie una di quelle epiche ballate rock che riducono il cuore in tanti pezzetti dolenti, acchiappa il suo angelo ancora in grembiulino e la stringe, appoggiandole la testa sulla spalla.

Dire che ballano è eccessivo, è più un lento ciondolare sulla stessa mattonella, e entrambe sono sature di odori di cucina e di stanchezza. Ma è bello, ed è un momento soltanto per loro.

Beh, e Sam, che a questo punto spinge chiuso il cassetto del registratore di cassa con un sonoro _ding_ e augura loro la buonanotte con un piede già fuori dalla porta, un po’ per esasperato imbarazzo, un po’ per non infastidire.

Qualche volta il romanticismo di una _Nothing Else Matters_ finisce sui sedili posteriori dell’Impala, con tanto di finestrini appannati, e l’impronta della mano di Deanna schiaffata contro la condensa nell’impeto della passione, e sospensioni cigolanti.

Qualche volta mantiene fino al gradino d’ingresso, la manina sottile di Castielle in quella più grande e forte di Deanna, e finisce per terra insieme al trench dell’angelo e alla giacca della ragazza, Castielle premuta contro la porta con la camicetta slacciata e la gonna arricciata sui fianchi.

E qualche volta Castielle si addormenta durante il tragitto a casa – _finge_ di addormentarsi, e sa benissimo che Deanna lo sa che è tutta una messinscena – tutta ciglia scure che fanno ombra sulle guance, e un'espressione di completa beatitudine.

Ogni volta Deanna si lamenta di doverla trasportare (pesa per essere un angelo piumoso!), le borbotta rimproveri adoranti mentre tenta di non ridere, e poi la porta in casa in braccio come una sposa la sera delle nozze, sale le scale e la depone nel letto come una principessa.

_Porca vacca, Deanna, non ti sarai mica innamorata?_

**Author's Note:**

> Boh sì. Non lo so. Tecnicamente se vogliamo _proprio_ essere fiscali e non farcene passare una, nell'universo normale (pur genderswappato che sia), saremmo da qualche parte dopo gli eventi all'inizio della quarta stagione. 
> 
> Ai fini di questo universo, immaginiamo che Deanna sia stata via a combattere contro un altro tipo di inferno personale che non ho ancora definito, e aprire il locale con fratello e angelo personale sia un modo per ricominciare una nuova vita.
> 
> Nothing Else Matters: [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FydwthgLeM)


End file.
